User blog:AriThereYet/Leaving The Wiki
Hey guys. Yes, the words I thought I'd never be saying in a million years are being said: I'm leaving the Wiki. As I stated before in my previous post, the drama we had a week or so ago stressed me out greatly, and even gave me a fever, lol so I definitely needed a break. But lately I've been kinda absent from this wiki anyway. Again, not that you guys aren't my friends, because you no doubt are....it's just that we've changed a lot. A whole lot. Some change is good, yes, but then again some change can be bad. I've felt that the changes we've been having lately have been negative rather than positive. Here's the real issue guys: the profanity. It's just been way too much. If you guys don't know already, I'm a Christian. I don't curse, and whenever I see you guys using the F word, it makes me feel very uncomfortable. I've told you guys this on more than one occasion, but it seems to just go in through one ear and out the other sometimes. Even today in chat, Cara said "FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK" (for no reason AT ALL), I replied a few posts down with "..guys, the profanity is making me feel uncomfortable. I don't use it, and reading it makes me cringe. So imma go. Bai." A little bit later, Uni came back and asked why I felt uncomfortable. After Liz told her, Uni replied with "fuck" and "shit"....which still makes no sense to me. When we first started this wiki, we said that we WOULD NOT CURSE. Why? Because of the young users on here, aka users that don't need to be reading that type of stuff. We always used the "text talk" for profanity, remember? LMFAO, WTF, etc. But now it's like, we've just thrown that rule down the drain, and now we curse when we want to. That's just not good, it's sad in fact to me. I just don't understand it, maybe I never will. The second issue I have, and this isn't really a big one but it still irks me: we NEVER RP anymore. Like, never. The last RP done was back when Car was here, when the whole tinychat vs. this chat crap broke out. I mean, we are the Victorous RP Club wiki.... >__< Now don't get me wrong, I understand that school has been an obstacle for a lot of you. But I just, even on the weekends we don't RP. That just makes me a little sad, it's like we forgot what we're about. Well I guess that's all I can say. You guys, you know I'll ALWAYS love you. Seriously. And CCG, lol I know you are probably thinking that I'm just ditching you guys for the Victorious wikians, well that's not true. You guys are amazing, we've had the best of times together. And I may come back, maybe someday. :) Oh also, my last act as a user here will be co hosting the awards with Colin. After that, I'm going. And you guys, when we do the awards and stuff, please don't try and make me stay. I'm not going to, I've made up my mind. *hugs* Love you guys. I really do, please believe that. And if you guys talk about me and badmouth me afterwards....hmm, idc. LOL. ;) By the way, I've already stripped my rights, no need for anyone else to. So long everyone. <3333 -Aria Jade Category:Blog posts